Meat
Meat is a type of food derived from animals. (The fat of some of these animals can also be rendered into tallow, which is used by chandlers to make candles and soap.) The following is list of some of the animals on The Land which are used for meat: *Bears: While bears have been hunted for both meat and fur since the earliest days on the Land, it has never been among the most common animals to be used for meat, and particularly since the discovery of cattle in 225, the hunting of bears has dwindled considerably. There is no special name for bear meat. *Boars: First discovered in the area around Monab in 404, wild boars have sometimes been hunted for their meat, though because of their ferocity, this has always remained rare. Their meat is called "pork." *Cattle: First discovered in the area around Tonad in 225, cattle quickly became one of the predominant sources of meat, milk, and leather on the Land. Their meat is called "beef." In 500, a new way of preparing beef for cooking was devised, the product of which is referred to as a "hamburger," for a reason having to do with Terran culture (though no ham is used in the making of this product). *Chickens: Used for meat and eggs since the earliest days of the Land, chickens remain one of the predominant sources of meat. Their meat is called either "poultry" or simply "chicken." *Coddock: First discovered off the coast of Ship in 361, coddock are apparently a cross between cod and haddock, two species of fish which are known to exist on Earth. Coddock are often coated with batter and deep-fried, usually served in a combination platter of "fish & chips." *Curlycoats: Used for meat, wool, milk, leather and parchment since the earliest days of the Land, curlycoats remain one of the predominant sources of meat. Their meat is called "pork" or "ham" when derived from curlycoats under three years of age, and "mutton" when derived from those three years or older. The meat can also be made into products called "bacon" or "sausage." *Geese: Used for meat since the earliest days of the Land, though not as commonly as chickens. Their meat is called either "poultry" or simply "goose." *Katoro: Used for meat since the earliest days of the Land, katoro are one of the few Landian animals known not to also exist on Earth, though they do somewhat resemble rabbits. There is no special name for katoro meat. *Lobsters: First discovered in First Sound in 360, after the founding of Ship. Lobsters are considered a delicacy by many, and are only eaten in certain coastal villages. They are somewhat more expensive than most common meat animals, and the cost, in addition to the hard shell which makes extracting their meat tricky and messy, lead many people to consider them "more trouble than they're worth." There is no special name for lobster meat. *Moose: First discovered in the area around Port in 884, moose are not widely known outside of the Northern Alliance. Among citizens of Port, the consumption of moose meat is considerably more common than that of beef. Just as beef can be made into hamburgers, moose meat can be made into "moose burgers." There is no special name for moose meat. *Squid: First discovered in West Ocean in 818, squid quickly became popular in seafood restaurants of various coastal villages. Their meat is called "calamari," particularly when cut into rings and deep-fried. They may also be used in sushi. *Tilapia: One of the first species of fish discovered in First River, in the earliest days of the Land. They have since been found in various other rivers on both First Land and Near Land, and remain one of the most popular varieties of fish to be used for food throughout the world. *Troutmon: First discovered off the coast of Sorret in 271, troutmon are one of the most common varieties of fish to be used for food in the Land's western villages (between Sorret and Triscot), though they are less common in eastern villages. They are most commonly fried or grilled, though they are also sometimes used in sushi. *Yellowtail: First discovered in West Ocean in 288, yellowtail are most commonly enjoyed in Sorret and Woodstockade, where they are mostly used in sushi. See also *Fauna of the Land Category:Food